


Black Magic

by xxcelientje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Soulmates, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcelientje/pseuds/xxcelientje
Summary: When Hermione’s soulmate suddenly appears out of nowhere, claiming she brought him back from the dead with a spell, she has to figure out what in Merlin’s name happened. There’s one more problem though.. She brought back his dead father and brother too.





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Crystal Awsum for being the best beta, I couldn't have done this without you.

The sky was grey and filled with clouds when Hermione walked with her head down towards Grimmauld Place. Large raindrops fell from the sky just as she reached the hidden house on number twelve, and she quickly jogged up the stairs. Before she could even knock, Kreacher opened the door and ushered her in, ignoring her surprised eyes.

‘Miss should hurry to the back room, Master is waiting,’ the elf said. 

Now Hermione knew something was really wrong. Kreacher had never called her anything other than filthy mudblood whenever Harry wasn’t nearby. Harry had sounded strange when he floo called her earlier, and he had only told her to come as quickly as possible. Her fingers itched to grab her wand, but Kreacher wasn’t showing any signs of distress. Not that he was a very reliable source on that front.

‘Let’s not jump to conclusions here, we should wait until Mione gets here.’ She heard Harry say.

Hermione sighed in relief at the sound of her best friend’s voice and rushed into the room. What she saw next made her squeak in both delight and shock.  
A few feet away from her stood a very alive Sirius Black. 

His dark grey eyes were just as she remembered, and when he shot her his famous smirk, she stalked towards him.

‘SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU STUPID FOOLISH DOG, WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING HARRY LIKE THAT?’ she yelled as she hit his arms and his chest over and over again.

Sirius barked out a loud laugh and threw his arms around her, pinning her against his body so she couldn’t hit him anymore.

‘I’m sorry Kitten, if I could take it all back I would. I missed you too, you know,’ he said in her hair.

A sob escaped her throat and she relaxed against him, hugging him back. She had missed the man who had been an important figure in both Harry and her life. When he fell into the veil in their fifth year she had felt like she lost a friend, a father figure, and a big brother all at once.  
She hated him for being so reckless that night, for making Harry suffer his loss, but also for leaving her. For some time she felt stupid about it, but Sirius had always made her feel like she could do anything, be anything. He could always cheer her up. He would sit with her while she read or spar with her both in words and magic. And he was just always there for her and her friends. Never in a romantic way though, but he was like family. Just like Harry.

‘As touching as this all is, could we please focus and figure out what your bright little witch did to bring us back,’ a hoarse voice said from the other side of the room.

Hermione turned around quickly, wand in her hand at the unknown voice. Her eyes narrowed when she saw two man who where strangers to her. The youngest of the two, who looked not much older than herself, was the one who had spoken. As she looked closer, she noticed he looked quite familiar, just as the older man beside him. They both had the same sharp jawline, pale skin and grey eyes like Sirius.

‘Who are you? And what do you mean by that?’ She asked, looking between the three men.

Harry chose this time to approach her and Sirius. He scratched his neck, something he always did whenever he was uncomfortable.

‘Hermione, meet Lord Orion Black and his son, Regulus Black.’

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

‘But they’re supposed to be dead.’ She turned towards Sirius. ‘And so are you. How is this possible?’

She frowned and poked Sirius stomach, and then his face. He felt real, and he looked just as alive and healthy as she last saw him three years ago. When she lifted her wand to perform some charms, Sirius grabbed her wrist.

‘No magic yet, Kitten. Let’s just talk first okay?’

She nodded, and then suddenly remembered the other Black’s in the room.

‘I’m so sorry. How rude of me. I’m Hermione Granger, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,’ she introduced herself as she bowed her head to Orion Black.

The older man looked amused and reached for her hand to kiss her knuckles. Sirius snickered beside her, as Hermione blushed.

‘The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger. My sons and I seem to owe our return to you, and I will be in your debt for quite some time. I hope we can prove to you we are worthy,’ Orion spoke, bowing his head to her in return as well. A sign of respect.

This made Hermione frown again. She had no idea what was happening, and it actually started to frighten her. What exactly did they think she did?  
Regulus followed his father’s lead and gently grasped her fingers as well. A shock of warmth went through Hermione’s body at his touched, and her eyes widened in surprise. When Regulus stiffened, she knew he must have felt something too. When his lips touched her skin, she felt it again. It was a deliciously warm feeling, almost electric. The feeling disappeared as soon as he dropped her hand, and to Hermione’s embarrassment, she made a small sound at the loss of it.

Sirius snickered beside her. She wanted to frown at him, but when she looked up and met Regulus’s eyes again, she felt the same shock of warmth again. Slightly different than his touch, but there was something there. Her skin tingled, and she just couldn’t stop staring in his beautiful grey eyes. What in Merlin’s name was happening to her? She had never felt anything like this.

‘You can let go of the lady’s hand now Regulus,’ Orion rebuked his youngest son.

Both Regulus and Hermione blinked and jumped apart immediately. A blush once again appeared on Hermione’s cheeks, and she gladly let Sirius lead her toward one of the comfy couches. Kreacher popped into the room with tea and cookies, and for the first time she witnessed the elf happily pouring everyone’s cups.

‘Thank you, Kreacher,’ Hermione smiled as she wrapped her hands about the steaming cup.

She missed Orion Black’s surprised look when the elf beamed at her.

‘You’re very welcome Miss.’

She blinked in confusion at his reaction. Something weird was definitely happening, and Hermione suddenly wondered if she might be dreaming. It would make a lot of sense if she was.

‘Can anyone explain what’s going on now?’ Hermione asked to no one in particular.

She set down her cup and tried really hard not to look into Regulus’s his direction. She didn’t want to get distracted again. To her great surprise Kreacher was the one to speak up.

‘Miss Hermione used a spell to find her soulmate. Kreacher sees the bond you know.’

Hermione was glad she wasn’t holding her tea anymore.

‘What are you talking about Kreacher? I did not use such spell, and even if I did, it would not explain why three Blacks just came back from the dead. Unless they’re all my soulmate?’

Hermione’s eyes got wide with horror at her own words. Could that be? She looked at Harry for help. This could not be happening.

Kreacher shook his head.

‘No, they’re not. Miss only has one soulmate, and Kreacher does not know why Master Orion and young Sirius are here as well.’

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what the elf had just said.

Regulus was her soulmate.

She had a soulmate, and apparently, she did something to bring him back from the dead. This was insane. She would have known if she had cast any kind of spell like that. Besides it was black magic, and Hermione would never use such a spell without a great deal of research. Something didn’t add up here, and she really wished she could just rush over to the library now to think, and most importantly, to read.

When Hermione turned to look at her best friend, she noticed he had turned white. Sirius looked shocked. Orion seemed amused, and Regulus seemed just as confused as she was. He was frowning and chewed his lips as his fingers drummed against his legs. Apparently, Kreacher hadn’t shared this information before she had arrived.

‘What does this mean?’ Hermione asked slowly.

‘It means that you’re destined to be with my son, Miss Granger. There is indeed a spell, a dark one mind you, to find anyone’s soulmate and bring them to you. It could even rise the dead,’ Orion gestured to himself and his sons. 

‘But I didn’t do anything!’ Hermione exclaimed as she felt her chest tighten with panic. ‘I can’t remember ever preforming a spell like that, and if I did it still wouldn’t explain why it brought back all three of you.’

Harry moved to sit next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her with his presence. He rubbed her back and muttered something under his breath she couldn’t hear. 

‘Harry? Do you know something?’ Sirius frowned. 

‘I don’t know if it’s possible, but I might have an idea how this could have happened. It would at least explain Regulus appearance, I’d have to look into the spell to see if there are any side effects, but it’s the best idea I have so far,’ Harry said.

Hermione’s head snapped into her best friends direction.

‘What is it? You didn’t do anything, did you?’ she glared dangerously at him.

He once told her she deserved to be happy, and that he would do anything to make sure she would be. She just couldn’t picture him doing such a spell without her knowledge, he was reckless sometimes, but not stupid.  
‘Of course not! I would never perform a dark spell on you without you knowing about it. I care about you Hermione, but I also know you, and you would never forgive me if I did. I want you to be happy, not forced to be with someone because a spell said so.’

Hermione sighed in relief, and beside her Sirius did the same.

‘I do know someone who would though. She means well Hermione,’ Harry carefully continued.

Suddenly it hit her.

‘Ginny, of course it’s Ginny.’

It had to be. Hermione remembered now. A few weeks ago Ginny had invited Hermione, Luna and Fleur over to Grimmauld Place for a girl’s night, and they had talked about soulmates. Fleur had even brought a French book about it, and after a few drinks they all went to the library to browse through the books the Black family had collected.  
Regulus moved to sit beside Hermione.

‘It doesn’t really matter who did it, we just need to know what spell she used and if it’s temporary or not,’ he said. ‘But before we figure this out, I would like a minute alone with my soulmate.’ 

Hermione frowned and wondered why on earth he was so calm about this. 

‘Are you okay with that?’ Harry asked. 

She nodded. ‘Yes, go spend some time with your godfather, Harry. You have a lot to catch up on.’ 

When everyone left the room Hermione watched Regulus pick up his teacup again. 

'So, what now?' she quietly asked, fumbling nervously with a thread on her sweater. 

Regulus met her eyes and immediately she felt another tingle go through her body. She didn’t know where this need came from, it seemed like every time their eyes locked or their skin touched, something happened. Her mind almost screamed to her to get closer to him, but she didn’t. 

‘I don’t have a real answer, Hermione, as I’m not sure what’s going to happen in the next few days or hours even. But for now, let’s just get to know each other.’

Her name on his lips made her shiver and all she could do was nod.  
‘Okay,’ she said.  
And because she didn’t have the answer either, that’s what they did. They talked, and talked, until the sun went down and Kreacher came into the room to light some candles. And then they talked some more. Regulus was definitely not who she expected him to be, and every time he surprised her with his answers she got a better feeling about this. 

They would figure it out, together. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best ending, but I didn't have enough time to finish before the deadline. Writersblock SUCKS! I will however write a chapter two (or maybe even a chapte three) to wrap things up, cause this story is far from over yet.  
> The last 300 words aren't edited by my awesome beta yet, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this little story and I promise you all; there will be more! :)


End file.
